Pensamientos de un hombre enamorado
by elianna.cullen
Summary: From Prada to Nada. Viñeta. Bruno se siente increíblemente atraido hacia esa jovencita que vive frente a su casa. Peor aún, está perdidamente enamorado de ella, de Mary.


**Los personajes pertenecen a la película **_From Prada to Nada_**, la trama es un momento perdido de la misma que a mí se me ocurrió recrear.**

**Hace mucho que no subía nada, pero digamos que él ánimo y la inspiración no han sido mis fuertes en este tiempo. Sin embargo, hace mucho que quería subir este pequeño pensamiento, y hasta ahora se ha presentado la oportunidad.**

**De nuevo les recomiendo la película, la cual, por si no sabían, está inspirada en **_Sense and Sensibility_**, de Jane Austen.**

* * *

**Pensamientos de un hombre enamorado**

* * *

Verde. Azul. Amarillo. Rosa. Rojo. Café.

Bruno va preparando los colores que utilizará para el nuevo mural que pintará, y aunque trata, le resulta imposible no pensar en ella, en esa despistada y creída muchacha que vive frente a su casa.

No es que ella lo aliente a ello, claro que no, pero por eso mismo le resulta tan fácil hacerlo, porque –de alguna forma-, él piensa cursilerías por los dos. Aunque no es suficiente para él.

Exactamente no sabe por qué le gusta tanto Mary, si saben Dios y todos los santos que él nunca, jamás se había fijado en una chica de esas después de lo que pasó con Eliza, aquella joven también de Beverly Hills, que le había roto el corazón.

Él había trabajado en la casa de aquella muchacha –que no difería mucho de la jovencita que se encuentra sentada en el jardín de enfrente, tomando el sol mientras lee y come patatas fritas- como jardinero, el verano en que había terminado el instituto.

La veía tomar el sol con sus amigos, jugar al tenis o simplemente haciendo el tonto mientras él podaba los arbustos, y pensaba que no había otra chica como ella, tan hermosa y tan llena de vida.

Y él fue tan condenadamente feliz cuando ella comenzó a hablarle y a pasar tiempo con él. ¡Y cuándo lo invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños! Pensaba que no había un muchacho más feliz que él en todo el mundo.

Pero todo fue una tontería, piensa mientras se dedica a pintar los primeros trazos en la pared. Claro que no había nada de amor, ni siquiera amistad en aquélla invitación. Todo se trató de una treta para humillarlo enfrente de sus amigos ricos e hijos de papi.

Desde ese día se prometió jamás volver a fijarse en alguna otra joven de esas, ricas, mimadas, que no saben hacer otra cosa que maquillarse, hablar con sus amigos e ir de compras. Y lo ha logrado, se congratula a sí mismo… hasta entonces.

Había salido con chicas latinas que había conocido por ahí y por allá, pero en realidad ninguna le había interesado lo suficiente como lo hace ahora Mary.

Él desea saber qué piensa, qué hace, cómo se siente… Desea saber todo de ella. Quiere cuidarla, protegerla, hacerle sentir que él está ahí por ella y para ella. No soporta verla sufrir o batallar con las cosas.

Y más que nada, no sabe por qué siente todo eso. Es por eso que está confundido, y transmite su confusión a sus trazos.

Suspira –aprovechando que está solo y que nadie se burlará de él por hacerlo-, y echa otro vistazo a la acera de enfrente, donde ve que Mary ha dejado por un momento el libro y se encuentra enfrascada en una conversación por teléfono, riendo de lo más divertida.

Los recuerdos vuelven a él, queriendo casi obligarlo a pensar que ella es otra Eliza en su vida. Pero logra detenerlos. Ella es Mary, y por alguna razón, podría asegurar que jamás se comportaría como aquella otra joven.

Bruno la mira otro instante y devuelve su atención al dibujo en la pared, el cual empieza a colorear.

Algún día se atreverá a decirle algo. Algún día…. Y se carcajea, porque sabrá que será más probable que ella vaya a pedirle un beso a que él se atreva a decirle que la quiere. No podría soportar otro rechazo.

Verde. Azul. Amarillo. Rosa. Rojo. Café. Poco a poco el jardín va tomando forma en la pared del patio de Bruno.

* * *

**Les envío un enorme saludo.**

twitter . com / _**EliannaCullen**_

¿**Facebook**? Link en mi _perfil_ (:


End file.
